WinterStar vs Dark Pit
WinterStar vs Dark Pit is a What-If Death Battle by Zinniax-13 Description MLP vs Kid Icarus. Which deadly but secretly caring Anti-Hero will make it to the top? Interlude Wiz: The Anti-Hero path is usually a harsh one, a tragic character who is ruthless by all means... Boomstick: But some actually have a softer side if you get to them. We have WinterStar, the Solar-Zero Device...And another pony...*Groans* Wiz: And Dark Pit, the imperfect clone of Pit. Wiz: For the purpose of this fight, WinterStar will start off with a half-full tank of Solar Energy so he is able to use his abilities. Boomstick: He's Wiz an i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a Death Battle! WinterStar (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pp26Ozw0JbY ) Wiz: It all started when Prince War-Gazer escaped from his eternal tomb and waged war on all of Equestria...The whole land was split in a civil war until Solar Jewel stepped up and worked to end the war, and banish War-Gazer from Equestria... Boomstick: But War-Gazer being a rage-induced prick, he decided he would try again and again, constantly failing. Man, this guy needs to take some therapy or something! Wiz: Not relevant! Anyways...after his 2nd attempt failed, he grew aware of the threat Solar Jewel and the Princesses were to him. So he worked on building a pony that had the ability to destroy any magic user who comes in his way. Boomstick: And thus...*Groans* WinterStar was created. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqB1MbXSeGk ) Wiz: The project was a success, and it created one of the most powerful weapon Equestria had to face yet: WinterStar, the Solar-Zero Unit... Boomstick: At first he followed War-Gazers order without thinking or worries, but as time grew on...He felt conflicted by this slavery, killing others with little reason aside from being told to...Damn...Imagine how much trouble this guy had sitting into the world... Wiz: He actually fit in quite well! When confronting Solar Jewel, WinterStar won against her, but refused to kill her. In this moment, he decided to join the side protecting Equestria, doing all he can to protect his friends, especially Solar Jewel more than all else. He later and confronted and defeated Prince War-Gazer for the final time, banishing him forever. Boomstick: WHAT!?!? Why would you banish one of the most BADASS chararacters of MY LITTLE FRIGGEN PONY!? Wiz: For the plot, now let's move on before you pass out from talking about the series... (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEEhPeMC2Cc ) Boomstic: Ugh...Fine! Anyways, WinterStar is a brutal fighter when it comes to combat...Kinda what he was created to do! Wiz: Anyways, he wears the Solar-Zero Helmer, an indestructible helmet that covers most of his head, not only for protection, but it allows him to use unicorn and astral magic. Boomstick: It also allows him to absorb energy from the sun and moon, converting it into Solar Energy, which he uses for his attacks and spells. Wiz: He can also summon the Solar-Zero Armor, which connects with his helmet to further absorb solar-energy, and allows use of solar energy to soften blows he takes. Boomstick: But is he lacks enough energy to sustain it, the armor will vanish and cannot be used until he has enough energy to sustain it. Wiz: As for what he can do, he is a very swift and agile fighter, flying in at mach 3 with ease. He can further double this in short bursts using Solar Energy, Boomstick: Despite being a Pegasus, he can use unicorn magic for combat through the use of his helmet. He can use stuff such as magic beams, teleportation, telekinesis, and so on. Wiz: Then comes his main ability, the Solar-Zero Spells. Boomstick: The Solar-Zero Spells are super-enhanced ice spells that are magically powered by solar-energy. He can use it from firing shard and making pillars and walls of ice, to freezing ALL of Equestria with one punch. DAMN! Wiz: The Solar-Trapper is a spell where WinterStar fires a quick sphere of ice that traps enemies. If this connects, WinterStar drains a bit of their life-force, converting it to solar-energy before knocking them back. The CryoStar Dive is an attack where he grabs the opponent and cloaks himself in icy energy, doing multiple hits. While doing so, he flies into the air before dive-bombing to the ground and freezing the enemy for a short time. Boomstick: Frostbite does what the name suggests if it connects. This can be powered further with Solar-Energy to enhance the effects. Wiz: But if he wants real power, he busts out his ace attacks...The Ice-Drive is an attack where he turns himself into magical ice and relentlessly slashes opponents by speeding by. This attack will freeze and cut opponents if it hits and can cut through strong metals. Boomstick: But this move cannot be stopped once its started, and he will keep going until he completely runs out of Solar Energy. His strongest attack, World-Setter is an attack where he flies high into the sky and dives down and punches the ground, causing an icy explosion that can destroy 3 large mountains at once...Why does this sound familiar to Astral-Destruction...? Wiz: FOCUS PLEASE! Boomstick: Alright, alright! This attack is powerful, but it consumes ALL of his solar-energy at once, and is forced to recharge before he can absorb more energy. Wiz: Finally, he has the Lunar Spells, which work more as a defense tactic. Lunar-Aura acts as a constant healing factor that runs on Solar-Energy. This move can be turned on or off, allowing the user to conserve or use solar-energy. Boomstick: Lunar-Drain is a move that traps an opponent in a magic field if WinterStar is attacked while casting it, If it succeeds, he will drain a portion of the opponents life-energy and convert it into a very large amount of solar-energy. Wiz: Lunar-Cloaking turns him invisible, but quickly drains his solar energy. At best, it can only run for about 45 seconds before it completely drains the solar-energy, (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4hn0-XTgPI ) Boomstick: WinterStar has done quite an impressive amount of feats. He quite easily bested the Mane 6m defeated Solar Jewel, and even took 3 Astral-Destruction's to the face and kept on going like it was nothing. Wiz: When it comes to WinterStar. he feels a strong defense is key to winning, which fits into his style. By using his skills, he is VERY durable, and uses these techniques to leave his opponent open for free strikes. Boomstick: Like all characters though, he is not perfect. He prefers to play fair, and will never take ant kind of cheap-shots. He is heavily reliant, and cannot do too much as his physical strength is quite weak. And if that helmet of his SOMEHOW comes off, he loses ALL of the abilities he has, save for his speed... Wiz: Either way, do not underestimate the Solar-Zero. "You do not get it...I am not here to destroy you...I am here to restore peace to this land...Not help you, not destroy you...But first...FIRST, I will have to beat you to next week!" - WinterStar as he attacks Prince War-Gazer Dark Pit TBA DEATH BATTLE!! TBA Results TBA Category:Zinniax-13 Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles